dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Swift
}} How to Use this Hero A combination of ascending her and raising her star level will increase the damage output of her attacks, which can ultimately one-shot heroes. Her passive trait allows her to dodge ranged attacks from deadly Heroes like . Skill Breakdown Willow Swift's primary objective is to deal as much damage as possible in a short period of time. Her passive ability gives her the chance to start first, giving her the advantage of attacking at least once before a retaliation. Her , which ignores armor, deals a significant amount of damage to anyone that isn't Fire based. It can away strip away an enemy buff like Taunt, which could help your party kill off another enemy with very little life. Her deals a lot of damage too, while giving her an immediate benefit of dodging subsequent attacks. Should she survive her first round of attacks in a PvP defense, then her follow up skill will increase significant her survival rate for subsequent attacks. Of course, this ability is very helpful for Boss fights in Dungeons. Finally, her is an icing on the cake and is mostly used in larger groups of Enemies. It deals relatively little damage compared to her other single-targeted skills. However, it will quickly dispatch a lot of Water based enemies or enemies with very little health. Synergy With Other Heroes She works very well with other heroes using area of effect (AOE) attacks. is one example with an AOE that works by reducing the entire enemies' team life, and Willow Swift quickly dispatching the rest of them. In addition, other heroes with passives affecting Nature Heroes such as Tsume's boost to attack, Rocky's boost to CRIT, or Chief NubNub's skill will greatly enhance the strength of an all-Nature team. Adding will undoubtedly push the damage of to devastating levels, ensuring that she will one-shot a hero. Using will guarantee a critical hit from each of her skills. In addition, her own passive will increase the health of other Nature allies, giving heroes like Bovus and other hard hitting warriors an even greater chance in survival. Pairing her up with another hard hitting Fast hero like will help your team eliminate a hero that is considered dangerous to your team. Uses in PVP Willow Swift is a common defender of the game. She not only provides a first turn attack with a , but she also acts as a common target for the AI to take out almost immediately. When used as a defender, keep in mind that her job is to target one hero and unleash her . If thinking in terms of exchanging blows within the fight, then her job is successfully completed if she successfully launches off her first attack. Have a reason to add her into your party-pair her up with Shadowblade if your job is to eliminate a specific hero like or . If you intend to attack , then make sure that you can eliminate him before his attack. Notes and Tips *Willow Swift is the second hero rewarded for free. *Since May 2017 it's revealed that Willow and Indigo are Half-Elves. Progression Map Gallery Willow_summoned.PNG|Summoned Willow Swift ascended1.jpg|Willow's 1st Ascension look Willow_Swift_ascended_2.jpg|2nd Ascension Death Willow.png|Death (Easter egg) Elf Willow ascended1.jpg|Elf Willow's (Skin) 1st Ascension Elf Willow ascended2.jpg|Elf Willow's 2nd Ascension Raid with Viperia.jpg|Elf Willow (Skin): on the left fully ascended, and on the right first Ascension look